


Deux Règles et des Myrtilles

by Somnis



Series: Oikage Summer Week 2019 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 4, M/M, Oikage Week, anonymous letters, penpals
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somnis/pseuds/Somnis
Summary: Deux règles : ne pas faire intervenir de noms propres, et ne pas, SURTOUT PAS, parler de volley-ball.





	Deux Règles et des Myrtilles

**Author's Note:**

> Eh voilà ce 3ème OS !  
> Un peu différent de ce que je fais d'habitude, je ne suis pas 100% confiante alors j'attends vos retours :')  
> Bonne lecture !

-Règle numéro un : ne jamais faire intervenir de nom propre.

-Règle numéro deux : ne pas, ne surtout pas parler du volley-ball.

Les deux garçons se serrèrent la main.

*

Salut, ça va ?

Je ne sais pas commencer de lettres, alors j’ai juste opté pour ça. Je ne sais même pas quoi dire. Je trouve ça débile. C’est u̶n̶ ̶a̶m̶i mon meilleur ami qui m’a convaincu d’essayer en me disant que ce serait bien que je rencontre des gens. Je ne suis pas vraiment engageant en vrai, alors il dit que passer par ce genre de système pourrait aider. En fait, j’en sais rien. Je ne sais déjà pas grand-chose à la base. Réponds si t’en as l’envie, sinon c’est pas grave.

Gentille-Myrtille (c’est lui qui a trouvé ça, pas moi).

*

Bonjour petite myrtille,

Je trouve ça plutôt mignon comme pseudo, ça m’a un peu fait réfléchir au mien d’ailleurs ahah ! Alors pour répondre à ta question je vais bien, je rentre tout juste de cours. J’étais un peu fatigué à force de me lever tôt pour aller au club, mais un peu de pain au lait m’a remis d’aplomb (j’adore ça, j’en mange tous les jours à la cantine) et j’ai décidé de te répondre avant de commencer mes devoirs.

J’avoue ne pas vraiment être convaincu non plus par cette idée, mais pareil que toi, mon meilleur ami d’enfance m’a dit que ce serait une bonne idée. Au contraire, je suis **trop** engageant… Du coup, on va dire que c’est un petit challenge de me faire des amis à distance sans utiliser mon magnifique visage pour ça. Non, je plaisante voyons ! Enfin à moitié.

J’aimerais que tu me dises des choses sur toi, si on en vient à correspondre régulièrement. Tu es probablement au lycée aussi, mais quel âge as-tu ? Qu’est-ce que tu aimes faire ? Qu’est-ce que tu voudrais faire, plus tard ?

Je te souhaite une bonne soirée, une bonne matinée ou peu importe du moment que tu reçoives cette lettre.

Appelle-moi Z51 !

*

Salut Z51,

Je trouve ton pseudo bizarre. Mais le mien est nul aussi alors c’est pas grave.

J’aime aussi le pain au lait, mais j’en ai pas besoin pour tenir. Je me lève tôt aussi, et je me couche tard, mais du coup je dors en classe. Et j’ai des mauvaises notes, alors je dois faire des classes de soutien. Et après je galère à passer mes examens…

Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire sur moi. J̶e̶ ̶f̶a̶i̶s̶ ̶d̶u Je suis fils unique, je vis avec mes parents. J’ai seize ans, je suis en seconde. J’aime bien un peu de tout du moment que ce n’est pas les cours. Je lis des mangas et de temps en temps je sors avec mes c̶o̶é amis du lycée, mais je ne les aime pas tous. J’ai pas vraiment d’idées pour ce que je ferai après, je suis pas assez intelligent pour aller à la fac donc… donc je n’y pense pas, en fait.

Et toi ? (un autre ami m’a dit que c’était plus poli de retourner les questions).

Bonne journée,

Gentille-Myrtille.

*

Salut petite myrtille,

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tu me fais rire. J’ai l’impression que tu es quelqu’un de super intéressant, mais qui se dévalorise ou qui n’ose pas trop se dévoiler. Je suis sûr qu’avec un peu de bonne volonté, tes notes remonteraient et que tu pourras choisir ce que tu veux faire après le lycée.

Pour moi ? Eh bien j’ai dix-huit ans, je suis en terminale et je passe à l’université l’année prochaine. Je vis encore chez mes parents aussi, et j’ai une grande sœur qui est déjà mariée et qui a déjà des enfants. Je suis bon en cours, surtout en sciences, mais j’aime aussi tout ce qui est littérature et ça m’arrive de lire de bons romans. Je sors quasiment tous les jours, soit avec mon petit groupe d’amis, soit… soit pour des rendez-vous, soyons honnêtes. Même si je t’avoue que je me contente de profiter des cadeaux la plupart du temps et de ne jamais les rappeler… Les joies de la popularité, n’est-ce pas ?

Sinon, que dire, hmm… ̷C̷e̷ ̷q̷u̷i̷ ̷c̷o̷m̷p̷t̷e̷ ̷p̷o̷u̷r̷ ̷m̷o̷i̷ ̷p̷l̷u̷s̷ ̷q̷u̷e̷ ̷t̷o̷u̷t J’aime beaucoup écouter de la musique, mais je ne joue pas d’un instrument. J’aime chanter, aussi, même si mes amis ne sont pas forcément toujours d’accord. Du coup, je me contente de humer des airs en allant au lycée et sous la douche, et dès que j’ai envie, globalement !

J’espère avoir vite de tes nouvelles !

Z51

*

Bonjour Z51,

Tu as l’air d’être quelqu’un d’énervant, pour être honnête (mes amis ne voulaient pas que j’écrive ça). Je ne sais pas trop si ça se fait de profiter des rendez-vous pour avoir des cadeaux… C’est michto qu’on dit ? ______/7MW/ désolé, mon meilleur ami a essayé de m’empêcher d’écrire alors ça a fait des traits sur la feuille. J’espère que tu ne m’en voudras pas. Les gens disent souvent que je dis un peu trop ce que je pense.

Mon meilleur ami est super bruyant aussi, il chante même pour aller aux toilettes. Des fois, j’ai envie de le frapper, mais au fond je l’aime bien et il est utile. De mon côté, je ne chante pas vraiment, enfin pas quand des gens peuvent entendre. Je suis plutôt silencieux d’habitude. Ça dépend du contexte.

Je ne joue pas non plus d’un instrument, au fait. Ma mère aimerait bien que je fasse du piano parce que j’ai de longs doigts et que j’en prends soin, mais ce n’est pas trop mon truc. Enfin, en vrai je pense que ça pourrait me plaire parce que je serais seul à en jouer, sans dépendre de personne. Ce n’est pas que j’aime pas les autres, mais j’aime aussi faire mes trucs dans mon coin sans déranger. J’ai toujours eu un peu de mal à me faire comprendre.

Je te laisse, mes parents vont m’attendre pour manger.

Gentille-Myrtille.

*

Salut petite myrtille pas si gentille que ça,

Déjà, tu me brises le cœur, tu sais ça ? Moi, un michto ? Je ne fais que faire honneur à la cuisine des filles qui me préparent de petits gâteaux. D’ailleurs, tu n’es pas mieux en disant que ton meilleur ami est « utile ».

J’ai l’impression que je commence à te cerner. Tu es le stéréotype du beau ténébreux, non ? A la fois distant et élégant. Tu dis que tu n’aimes pas trop les autres, mais tu as fini par t’attacher à ton meilleur ami, même si tu montre bien qu’il t’insupporte à l’extérieur. Tu as l’air plutôt cassant, le genre un peu brutal à traiter et frapper les gens, mais tu prends soin de tes doigts et tu as quand même une certaine sensibilité. Tu ne dis pas grand-chose dans le contenu, mais tout semble faire sens et c’est absolument fascinant. Continue à m’écrire, d’accord ? J’aime beaucoup te découvrir petit à petit et essayer de déduire ce que tu es, à quoi tu ressembles.

Encore une fois, je suis ton opposé. Je pense que tu l’avais deviné, mais j’aime être bien entouré et évoluer en équipe, avec d’autres personnes. On est toujours plus forts à plusieurs, les forces et les faiblesses se compensent… Mais je vais m’arrêter là, sinon je suis parti pour développer ça toute la nuit ahah !

Comme j’ai un peu de temps avant d’aller dormir, je vais te parler un peu plus de moi. En général, les gens m’apprécient pour ce qu’ils voient, et j’aime ça. Peut-être qu’on se ressemble, là-dessus ? Je le confesse, c’est pratique pour profiter un peu des autres sans rien donner en retour, mais je leur en veux un peu de se laisser prendre au piège. Parfois, j’ai l’impression que personne ne me connaît vraiment à part mes amis vraiment proches. Ils se disent probablement tous que je suis quelqu’un de super heureux et qui réussit tout, mais ce n’est pas vrai. Comme tout le monde, j’ai des faiblesses et des appréhensions, c’est juste que j’ai appris à les dissimuler pour me construire une image. Il y a des fois où j’ai vraiment craqué.

Ah, pardon, pardon, j’arrête ! je dois ressembler à un dépressif à écrire ça. Surtout que tu ne sais pas du tout comment je suis, alors toi mieux que personne peut me « voir » pour ce que je suis vraiment, je suppose. Comme j’ai dit, continue à m’écrire.

Bonne nuit à toi, petite myrtille.

Z51

*

Bonjour Z51,

Désolé si je parais brutal. Comme j’ai dit, j’ai un peu de mal avec les autres et ça m’a souvent posé de sérieux problèmes quand j’étais plus jeune. Je ne sais pas vraiment si on peut me qualifier de beau ténébreux, sûrement plus ténébreux que beau. Enfin, des fois des filles me suivent mais je ne fais rien pour ça (et je ne profite pas de leurs petits gâteaux). A part mes doigts, je ne fais pas spécialement attention au reste. Mes cheveux sont bien tant qu’ils ne me tombent pas dans les yeux, c’est un peu comme ça que je raisonne.

Je vais continuer à t’écrire. Ça fait un peu peur que tu devines tout ça, je ne pourrais jamais faire pareil avec toi… Pour tout ce qui est équipe, je suis d’accord. Mais il faut être bien entouré et pouvoir s’intégrer demande un certain talent que je n’avais pas jusque récemment. Il y a des gens, ça va tout seul pour eux, j’en connais un en particulier, c’en est effrayant.

C’est pas grave de parler de ça, et t’as pas l’air dépressif. En fait, je crois qu’on est un peu pareils. Moi aussi, les gens croient que tout est facile parce que j’ai du talent, mais ça m’est arrivé de prendre des claques. Et en plus, c’est même pas du talent, c’est du travail. J’ai l’impression qu’ils ne font pas toujours la différence et ça me saoule.

Hier, j’ai regardé un film avec mes parents. Je me suis dit que ça ferait quelque chose à raconter, mais je me suis endormi au bout de 10 minutes et je ne sais pas du tout de quoi ça parlait. Mon meilleur ami m’a envoyé des vidéos drôles, mais elles ne m’ont pas vraiment fait rire. Tu vas penser que je suis vraiment asocial, mais je ne rigole pas souvent, seulement quand je peux gagner contre des gens qui m’énervent.

Ah, ça m’arrive de dessiner, aussi. Mais c’est rare. Tu vas encore dire que je fais des trucs tout seul et en fait tu as raison. Là par exemple, mon meilleur ami m’a encore envoyé un lien vers un truc pas drôle et il est déjà en train de me saouler.

Bonne soirée,

Gentille-Myrtille.

*

Coucou petite myrtille,

Je suis content de te lire, ce soir, ta lettre m’a fait du bien. Comme j’ai dit, je suis en terminale et j’ai dû quitter mon club alors que j’y étais très attaché, et j’avais un petit coup de blues avec ça en fin d’aprem.

Déjà, je suis 100% d’accord avec toi pour la question du talent. La plupart des gens pensent que c’est inné, mais c’est simplement qu’il faut s’entraîner encore, et encore, que ce soit dans le dessin, la peinture, la musique ou n’importe quel sport. Ça prend beaucoup de temps et d’énergie, beaucoup de sacrifices aussi, et ça, les gens ne le voient pas et pensent que tu es simplement, naturellement doué. Oh, après j’en connais qui pour le coup sont vraiment naturellement doués et c’est particulièrement rageant, je dois l’avouer. Mais je me dis que j’ai su compenser avec d’autres atouts.

J’ai l’impression qu’on est bien sur la même longueur d’onde à ce niveau-là. Tu dois aussi être vraiment investi dans ce que tu fais et en avoir payé le prix, comme moi. Tu parles de sérieux problèmes et de claques, j’espère qu’il ne s’est rien passé de grave…

Tu sais, je ne devrais probablement pas te le dire si tôt, mais je m’attache vraiment à toi. Il y a quelque chose dans tes petites phrases d’un peu naïf, un peu… adorable ? Je ne sais pas encore vraiment. Dans ma tête, tu as l’air de quelqu’un de très réservé, facilement irritable, et pourtant il y a quelque chose de plus qui te rend vraiment humain. Le fait que tu t’endormes devant le film, ou même que tu aies pensé qu’il faudrait que tu m’en parles, que tu commences à me connaître toi aussi… Je ne sais pas, ça me plaît beaucoup. Peut-être que j’ai l’impression qu’en fait, tu n’existes pas et que je parle dans le vide. C’est vraiment une sensation étrange.

Je ne sais même pas à quoi tu ressembles. Tu dois être dans le genre à être canon en restant simple. Ou bien je fantasme ? Ahah, pardonne-moi, c’est juste trop tentant de savoir. Les filles ne te courraient pas après si tu étais moche. Juste comme moi. Peut-être qu’on est les deux beaux gosses de la préfecture, qui sait ? Ahh, désolé, je dois te paraître vraiment arrogant et superficiel, mais je te promets, je ne me résume pas à ça.

Réponds-moi vite, petite myrtille.

Z51

*

Bonjour Z51,

Je me sens un peu bizarre à force de correspondre avec toi. Je n’avais jamais fait ça avant, je ne sais pas si c’est normal. J’ai l’impression d’être quelqu’un de complètement différent quand je t’écris. Par exemple, quand je t’ai lu, je ne me suis pas rendu compte que je mettais à sourire et ça, c’est vraiment très bizarre. Tu dois être quelqu’un de drôle, non ?

Ne t’inquiète pas pour ce qui s’est passé avant. Juste des problèmes de communication dans ma dernière année de collège. Je crois que ça arrive un peu à tout le monde. Pour maintenant, ce n’est pas grave.

Je crois que tu as raison sur moi, et même je me demande si tu ne commences pas à me connaître mieux que mes amis dans la vraie vie. C’est étrange, et comme tu dis j’ai du mal à concevoir que tu existes pour de vrai quelque part. D’habitude, les gens ne me parlent pas de mes loisirs et de ce que j’aime faire, et d’ailleurs ce serait vraiment bizarre qu’ils commencent à analyser mon caractère quand on parle. Mais toi, ça se voit que tu connais bien les gens. Assez pour déjà savoir qui je suis sans avoir mon nom ou ma tête.

Aujourd’hui, j’ai pensé à toi, au fait. Une fille m’a abordé quand j’étais au distributeur pour me demander si je voulais sortir avec elle. Je lui ai dit qu’on était déjà dehors, et elle est partie sans plus rien dire. C’est seulement quand mes amis m’ont expliqué que j’ai compris ce qu’elle voulait… Je me suis dit que toi, ça doit t’arriver tout le temps. Et que si tu avais été là, tu aurais sûrement rigolé. Je suis pas quelqu’un de très marrant mais… Mais si tu peux plutôt rire qu’avoir des coups de blues, ça me ferait plaisir.

Salut,

Gentille-Myrtille.

*

Ma petite myrtille,

Tu sais, ça me fais chaud au cœur de voir que tu penses à moi comme ça. La plupart des gens pensent que je suis un connard insensible (surtout les filles, en fait) et je suppose que je mérite cette réputation. Pour les garçons, c’est pas vraiment mieux, mes amis les plus proches croient que je suis un manipulateur.

Oui, le collège est souvent une période un peu compliquée, et ma troisième année n’a pas été de tout repos non plus, à l’époque. Heureusement, on évolue toujours positivement à partir de là !

Ton histoire avec la fille m’a fait beaucoup rire. Je ne te connais pas de vue, mais j’avais l’impression de voir ton expression et la sienne et c’était juste hilarant. Sinon, je me trouve très drôle, mais ce n’est pas vraiment l’avis de mon meilleur ami…

Moi aussi, je souris en te lisant. J’ai presque l’impression de te connaître depuis des années… Je ne savais pas que quelqu’un dont je ne connais ni le nom ni la tête, comme tu dis, pouvait prendre autant d’ampleur dans ma vie. Mais dès que j’envoie mon courrier, je n’ai qu’une hâte, avoir ta réponse.

Je me demandais aussi… Si on devait sortir, je veux dire pour de vrai, par exemple à Sendai, qu’est-ce qu’il te plairait de faire ? Je ne sais pas si je vais trop vite, mais je sens qu’on a une vraie alchimie…

J’attends ta lettre ! Et j’imagine ton sourire en ayant celle-ci.

Z51

*

Salut Z51,

Déjà, c’est moi, le connard insensible. Les gens sont tous d’accord pour le dire. Ils me reprochent aussi d’être un peu manipulateur sur les bords, mais seulement ̶a̶u̶ ̶v̶o dans certains contextes, sinon je m’en fous.

Tu voudrais vraiment me voir ? J’ai peur que tu sois déçu. Je fais un peu peur au gens, en général, et même quand je fais une tête normale. Sinon, n’importe où ça me va. J’aime bien les parcs et tous les trucs de sport. J’ai vite faim, aussi. Mais promis, je ne m’endors pas au cinéma.

Je crois que je me suis attaché à toi, même si ça me fait un peu mal de l’admettre, et même si je trouve toujours ça bizarre qu’on ne se soit jamais vus avant. C’est pas comme avec mes autres amis, j’ai l’impression que tu me connais et que tu me comprends vraiment par rapport à eux…

Je sais pas pourquoi j’écris des trucs guimauve comme ça. C’est pas mon genre. Désolé.

J’espère que tu vas bien.

Gentille-Myrtille.

*

Ma chère myrtille,

Ne t’en fais pas, je vais très bien, et particulièrement depuis que j’ai lu ta lettre. Tu sais que tu es particulièrement mignon quand tu refuses de l’être ?

Oui, j’ai envie de te voir. Ça fait un bout de temps qu’on se parle par lettres et tu es devenu une part de mon quotidien. Quelqu’un qui me connaît, pas seulement pour l’image que je donne, mais aussi pour mes doutes et mes complexes. Il en va de même pour toi, alors quoi de plus naturel que de passer au stade supérieur ?

Ceci dit, il y a quelque chose que je dois t’avouer avant qu’on se voie… avant que notre relation devienne réelle. Quand j’ai commencé à écrire ces lettres, j’avais deux règles selon mon meilleur ami, et l’une d’elle est une des raisons pour laquelle mes aventures ne durent jamais. Je ne sais pas encore vraiment si j’ai des sentiments pour toi, mais tu ne me laisses pas indifférent, et tu es en droit de savoir ce qu’il y a de particulier chez moi… Si tu le veux.

J’espère que ça ne fera pas trop peur. Je ne suis pas un violeur, ne t’inquiète pas quand même !

Peut-être que je ne devrais pas m’avancer si vite, mais… je t’embrasse, ma petite myrtille (et je sais que tu rougis).

Z51

*

Cher Z51,

J’avoue, j’ai rougi et tout le monde s’est moqué de moi. Vas-y, rigole.

J’ai aussi eu deux règles avant de commencer à t’écrire. Tu crois que ce sont les mêmes ? L’une d’elle est de ne pas mettre de noms propres dans mes lettres, et l’autre concerne une part très importante de ma vie, mais je ne sais pas si je suis censé en parler.

Dans tous les cas, j’ai toujours envie de te voir. Tu ne me laisses pas indifférent non plus, même si j’ai un peu de mal à démêler mes sentiments pour l’instant. Peut-être que se rencontrer pour de vrai rendra tout ça plus clair.

J’attends ta lettre avec impatience. Et je t’embrasse aussi (j’ai écrit ça dans ma chambre, comme ça les autres arrêteront de m’embêter en disant que j’ai un amoureux secret).

Gentille-Myrtille.

*

Ma petite myrtille,

Tu n’as pas le droit d’être aussi adorable.

Je crois que nos règles sont à peu près les mêmes. Et je vais en enfreindre une, parce que je crois que commence à t’apprécier beaucoup trop pour rester anonyme plus longtemps.

Voilà. Je t’ai dit que j’avais dû me retirer d’un club, et que ça m’avait vraiment fait mal, mais je ne t’ai jamais dit lequel c’était. Je t’ai dit que mes relations amoureuses n’aboutissaient jamais vraiment parce que j’y passais trop de temps, je m’impliquais beaucoup trop –tu dois te souvenir de cette histoire de travail et de sacrifices, je suis sûr que tu me comprends. En fait… je suis le capitaine de l’équipe de volley de mon lycée. Enfin, j’étais.

Ce sport, c’est ma passion. Toute ma vie, je dirais presque, même si je sais que je pourrais faire autre chose comme métier. Mon objectif, c’est de m’améliorer encore et encore. Tu vas peut-être trouver ça nul, mais mon équipe n’est jamais allée aux Nationales, et pourtant ça fait six ans que j’essaye. Mais je ne renonce pas. Et l’année prochaine, je vais réessayer encore plus déterminé que jamais.

Je t’ai dit que j’aimais le travail en groupe. Mon équipe compte vraiment à mes yeux, je joue avec mon meilleur ami d’enfance et des gars géniaux. Je ne sais même pas si tu vois ce que c’est comme sport, mais je joue passeur, le meilleur poste. C’est moi qui fais les stratégies, en gros. Et je suis aussi connu pour mon service, dans la préfecture. C’est là-dessus que j’ai travaillé tout ce temps pour arriver à ce résultat… et j’en suis fier. Je ne veux pas y renoncer en m’engageant avec quelqu’un. Je ne sais même pas si je saurais te privilégier à ça, si jamais on devait se mettre ensemble, pas plus que je n’ai réussi avec mes précédentes relations.

Je dois passer pour un obsédé du volley, et honnêtement, ça doit être vrai. Je comprends que ça fasse peur, que tu te demandes d’où je sors pour être comme ça, mais c’est qui je suis. Et si tu ne peux pas l’accepter, alors je ne sais pas ce qui serait le mieux pour nous.

Si tu veux encore me voir, dis-le. Sinon, je comprendrais.

A bientôt, ma petite myrtille.

Z51

*

…

*

Salut ma petite myrtille,

Tu n’as pas reçu ma lettre ? Ça fait une semaine que j’attends ta réponse, et chaque jour est un peu plus pesant. Je ne sais pas si tu ne l’as pas eue, si je n’ai pas eu ta réponse, ou si tu ne veux pas me répondre.

Je savais que ça pouvait arriver. C’est ce qui fait que je me fais plaquer à chaque fois. Tu as tout à fait le droit de refuser de t’engager là-dedans, mais s’il te plaît, une lettre d’adieu serait trop demander ?

Réponds-moi vite,

Z51

*

…

*

Tu me manques.

Z51

*

Z51,

Je suis désolé d’avoir mis si longtemps à te répondre. 

On partageait le même secret.

Tu ne veux pas me voir. Tu ne veux pas. Fais-moi confiance.

Gentille-Myrtille.

*

Ma petite myrtille,

Merci de m’avoir répondu, mais je ne comprends pas. Quel est le problème ? C’est quoi, ce secret, est-ce que tu parles de la règle ? Toi aussi, tu es à fond dans un sport et ça ne marcherait pas à cause de ça ? Ou tu fais du volley, tu m’as reconnu et tu me détestes ?

Ne me laisse pas dans les doutes, s’il te plaît. Même si on se connait, au moins de vue, ça ne change rien à nos lettres. Je t’apprécie d’une manière que nos rencontres, s’il y en a eu, n’auraient pas rendue possible. J’ai envie de savoir qui tu es.

Z51

PS : si tes initiales ne sont pas UW, ça ira.

*

Z51, ou plutôt Oikawa-san,

Non. Je vais du volley aussi. Et de ce que je comprends, je suis le type de joueur « particulièrement rageant » que tu crois naturellement doué.

Tu disais qu’on se comprenait et qu’on était sur la même longueur d’onde. C’est peut-être vrai. J’ai travaillé tous les jours pour atteindre mon niveau actuel, et je ne compte pas m’arrêter là non plus. Je n’ai pas les mêmes talents que toi, j’ai les miens, mais mes heures d’entraînement ne sont pas en reste. En troisième, je restais peut-être même plus tard que toi au gymnase pour perfectionner mon service. Je t’ai dit que je me levais tôt, c’est parce que je cours le matin, et je me couche tard parce que je rentre après avoir répété encore et encore les passes que je dois faire.

Tu ne m’as jamais apprécié. Je ne sais pas si quelques lettres y changeront quelque chose. Tu dois être en train de te mettre les doigts au fond de la gorge en te disant que c’est à moi que t’as écrit tout ça. Ça n’empêche pas que j’ai été honnête dans mes lettres.

Ce qui me met en colère, c’est de me dire que mon « meilleur ami » savait ça. Les règles n’étaient pas là par hasard.

Désolé.

KT

*

Gentille petite myrtille, ou plutôt Tobio-chan.

Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne répondais plus. Ça m’a fait un choc aussi, mais si j’avais pris la peine de réfléchir quelques minutes, j’aurais peut-être pu le déduire moi-même avant d’enfreindre les règles.

Donc c’est toi. Ce gars adorable, beau ténébreux, distant mais humain, qui me faisait sourire à chacune de ses lettres. C’est toi. Quand je disais que j’avais l’impression de te connaître depuis des années, je ne pensais pas taper si juste.

Tu es le dernier à qui j’aurais dit tout ça, mais c’est dit. Tu es le dernier à qui j’aurais voulu confesser des sentiments naissants, mais c’est fait. Je ne peux pas juste oublier ce qu’on s’est écrit, ce ne serait pas juste, ni pour toi ni pour moi. On va juste vivre avec, complètement mortifiés de s’être confiés comme ça à une personne qu’on… n’appréciait pas autant au départ.

Mon « meilleur ami d’enfance » était probablement dans le coup aussi. C’était quoi, le but, je me demande ? Qu’on se rende compte qu’on pouvait se parler, du moment qu’on laissait le volley de côté ? C’est la pire idée du monde. Le volley est une part de moi, et c’est une part de toi. C’est de là que viennent les problèmes entre nous, mais on ne peut pas juste faire comme si ça n’existait pas.

Je devrais peut-être prendre ça comme une leçon. Ce que tu m’as dit sur toi, sur ta petite vie hors du volley, sur l’investissement que tu mets dedans, j’avais sûrement besoin de l’entendre pour enfin te voir tel que tu es. J’apprécie la personne qui m’écrit des lettres. Et cette personne, c’est toi, le vrai toi, pas l’image que je m’en fais ou celle que tu donnes.

J’ai encore un peu de mal à concilier ma gentille petite myrtille et Tobio-chan ensemble tellement j’ai l’impression que ce sont deux personnes différentes… Mais j’ai quand même envie qu’on se voie. Je veux voir à quoi tu ressembles hors du terrain, si tu deviens bien ce correspondant pour qui j’ai un faible. Pour essayer. Parce que j’ai envie de rigoler quand tu fais des trucs sans réfléchir et quand tu rougis.

On peut se faire un film et un fast-food dans la semaine. Si tu as envie, bien sûr. On avisera après.

Réponds-moi, d’accord ?

OT

*

Oikawa-san,

J’avais envie d’écrire un pavé aussi philosophique que toi mais c’est pas mon truc.

Mardi, ça te va ?

KT

*

Tobio-chan,

Peut-être que ça irait plus vite si on s’envoyait des sms. Mais oui, va pour mardi après le volley. Je te retrouve devant ton lycée.

OT

*

-Allô, ace-san ?

-Ouais, Hinata. Je crois que c’est dans la poche.

-Sérieux ! Comment tu le sais ? 

-Ce midi, à la cantine, Oikawa a changé ses habitudes alimentaires. Lui qui prend toujours du pain au lait…

-Il a pris quoi ?

-Un muffin aux myrtilles.


End file.
